


把你的悲傷帶走

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們認識快十年了，Bambam連他一個呼吸都看得出來他要說什麼，可他最近覺得自己一點也不懂這個人。他可以從小動作裡頭捕捉到瞬間的情緒，卻怎麼也參不透為什麼。





	1. Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> au，past relationship(s)  
珍斑提及

金有謙站在咖啡廳的門廊，抓著杯壁不再滴水的冰摩卡。雨滴從屋簷滴下來，落在球鞋前端，他嘖了一聲把腳收得更裡面了些。Bambam在此時走出來，困惑地看了他一眼。怎麼喝咖啡了？

昨天沒睡好，他咬著吸管說。

苦甜交織的咖啡液滑下喉嚨，明明加入大量的糖漿，舌尖仍然可以捕捉到並未跟著消失的苦澀。不喜歡就不要喝啦，Bambam說著倒很瀟灑。

談完了？

嗯，談完啦。

那走吧。

他在離開之前還是沒忍住轉身看了一眼，Bambam的前男友還坐在裡頭，側著臉窺不見表情。他還沒想出點什麼就被撈進手臂底下。嘿，要吃點什麼？Bambam順理成章地接過他放棄喝完的摩卡，問著從口袋翻出手機，低垂的視線覆蓋著長長的睫毛。

給你選啊，他聳了聳肩，又不是我分手。

話脫了口他才驚覺多說了一句。Bambam抬起頭來看他，看不出什麼表情，他也就故意繃著臉不作聲。那人淺淺地嘆了口氣，太輕了，他還以為是錯覺。然而Bambam也沒有嘀咕什麼，只是皺了皺鼻子，說想吃拌麵，說完就先走進了淅瀝的雨裡。

學校後門的小吃店裡位子少，吃麵就得肩膀碰著肩膀，金有謙想問什麼又不好發話，Bambam看了他一眼，說快吃吧，等下去幫我搬家。

要住哪？你找房子了？

Bambam搖頭，跟珍榮哥說好了先去那裡，昨天也是先睡他那。

喔，金有謙僵硬地點了點頭，又說怎麼不找我，也可以睡我家啊。

算了吧，Bambam忽然笑了出來，你不過就想有人陪著你睡罷了。

他們認識快十年了，Bambam連他一個呼吸都看得出來他要說什麼，可他最近覺得自己一點也不懂這個人。他可以從小動作裡頭捕捉到瞬間的情緒，卻怎麼也參不透為什麼。

他們是很親近的關係，金有謙一點也不想在這句話裡加上過去時態。

他們是朋友，從十幾歲開始一路到了二十幾歲，金有謙想不出比Bambam更親近的人了。可是偏偏對Bambam來說自己好像不是這樣的存在。Bambam一直有許多的選擇，他可以找他的泰國朋友，可以找王嘉爾或朴珍榮，可以繞一圈以後想起還有個金有謙；可是他扳著手指數來又數去，不用幾秒鐘又會輪到Bambam。

金有謙悻悻地不回話，把臉埋進湯裡。

他知道這樣的關係變得微妙是在大學畢業前夕，彼時正在讀研的女友用一些近乎敷衍的理由把金有謙甩掉了。女友比他大兩歲，可說是他所有關係裡頭付出最多的一段，然而還是用這麼浪費的方式結束了。浪費的是他，對方不痛不癢地把他的時間與真心丟進了水溝裡頭，僅僅因為他太過需要而她沒有時間。

他過了一段渾渾噩噩的日子，教室跟寢室兩點往返，直到林在範把他拎去喝酒，說情緒也要適可而止，可他一點也不知道為什麼先喝醉的是這個哥。他打給Bambam找他一起來把人抬回去，Bambam來的時候不是一個人。

朴珍榮搖下車窗，說你們通通上後座去。擠在後座的時候金有謙腹誹著車有夠小，彎著膝蓋還是一直撞到副駕駛座的椅背，到了林在範的租屋的時候他忙把人搬下車，Bambam要下車時朴珍榮卻從駕駛座伸手抓住了他的脖子，不輕也不重地啃在那張嘴唇上頭。

Bambam沒讓他親太久，他恍惚地站在那裡聽見糯米般的聲音幾乎有些撒嬌地喊哥。我很快就回來，哥等我一下，Bambam說完鑽出車外，幫著他把林在範扛在肩膀上了樓。

真是的，哥為什麼喝這麼多啊，Bambam在電梯裡抱怨著。金有謙越過林在範的後腦勺看向Bambam的側臉，卻也說不出個所以然。

跟珍榮哥在交往嗎？他忍不住問。Bambam抬起頭來看他，說不上是什麼表情嗯了一聲。那一秒鐘金有謙才驚覺這幾個月以來一點也不清楚其他人在做什麼，他忙著浸淫在自己的世界裡，林在範在做什麼、朴珍榮在做什麼，甚至Bambam當時在做什麼，他一點也想不出來。

啊，是這樣，最後他只簡短地點了點頭。

他拒絕了Bambam好意地詢問需不需要送他回去，在林在範的地板上窩了一晚，隔天早晨堵著人問哥是不是早知道了。林在範沒有閃躲視線。這很重要嗎？他嘆了口氣，你有你的感情生活，Bambam也會有。

我不是想說這個，金有謙微弱地抗議，那是珍榮哥誒。

所以呢？

哥真的覺得沒什麼？

林在範挑起眉來，幾乎荒謬地笑出聲。你以為你在想什麼我不知道嗎？省著點過好自己的生活吧。

金有謙無法反駁，他也明白自己該重整生活，卻總是無法趕走對這件事的介懷。他忽而恍然大悟，幾週前開始Bambam的聯絡少了下來，他以為是自己疏忽了訊息，想來才覺得不太對勁。他在宿舍樓下等Bambam吃飯的時候冷不防跟朴珍榮打了照面，金有謙愣了愣，發現自己突然不曉得該怎麼跟這個人說話，只好安靜地站在那裡。

有謙也來找Bammie呀，朴珍榮平常地打了招呼，那你幫我把這給他吧，我等下還有事要先走。

朴珍榮把手上的紙袋給他，裡頭是Bambam的一件外套。幾天前留在我車上的，順路就給他送過來了，朴珍榮說。他訥訥地點頭，不太清楚該怎麼應對才好。眼前的人突然笑了起來，伸手拍了拍他的上臂。

不要用那種搶了你東西的表情看我。

朴珍榮大概是那樣說的，話語像煙一樣輕易消失。金有謙幾乎有些氣惱地想要抗議，卻愣著沒法在那人轉身離開時出聲辯駁。他無法辨識那樣的表情究竟是覺得他可憐還是好笑，但又驚覺朴珍榮一點也沒說錯。

Bambam不是他的東西，他誰也不是，一點也不特別。

後來他們也在許多地方打照面，Bambam在或不在，好像沒有什麼差別。金有謙對自己心裡長出來的疙瘩不太舒服，在那之前朴珍榮對他來說是有些麻煩的人也是很照顧他的哥哥，他不曾討厭這個人，卻因為他跟自己最好的朋友交往而有了嫌隙，於情於理都說不過去。

Bambam在跟朴珍榮交往了半年後協議分手，他知道的時候已經又幾週過去了，還想著怎麼旁敲側擊問一句為什麼，Bambam就歪過頭來說跟珍榮哥交往很舒服也很累。

什麼意思？

舒服是他會把人從頭到腳伺候得服服貼貼的，但是看他那樣就很累。Bambam嘟囔著啜了口啤酒，白色的泡沫沾在上唇，就伸出紅潤的舌頭舔掉。

我們明明湊合著過，卻好像他一直在遷就我。

湊合是什麼意思，金有謙沒想明白。後來Bambam陸續又交了幾個對象，持續得都不長，最久的也就是最近才分掉的這個；金有謙猜測Bambam與這些人是否也都只是湊合，即使可以擁抱親吻、睡在對方身旁、做愛，或者住在一起度過一段時光。

他回想起站在咖啡廳外頭，裝作不經意地朝裡頭瞧的時候對坐著的兩個人。Bambam叫他來咖啡廳會合，就談分手，提起來時輕描淡寫，好像只是一件普通的待辦事項。對方露出了帶點無奈，卻又不得不同意去做那件事的樣子，他想那是因為對著Bambam的緣故。

因為Bambam走向他時那人緩慢地把臉埋進雙手裡頭；Bambam遺漏了那個畫面，而他沒有。

Bambam看向他，疑惑地喊謙啊，不走嗎？他說好，悄悄捏著才撿起來的碎片放進口袋裡頭。肯定是有什麼原因這天才下雨，金有謙撥著微濕的瀏海漫不經心地想。

但他想，也沒什麼好同情的。

分明是佔了便宜。


	2. 駛離日常的航道

幫Bambam搬家花了不少時間。朴珍榮承租的公寓在城市西隅，Bambam的工作室則在南區，說實話離他家更近一些，但金有謙還是憋不出一句話堅持讓他去住自己家。

貓呢，金有謙看著Bambam清出半間公寓的時候才想起他那幾隻貓兒子。先送去朋友那寄養了，Bambam說，等之後找好房子再接回來。

那你幹嘛不租好房子再搬就好，東西也搬來搬去的，金有謙嘟囔著。Bambam搖頭，說本來分手了就不該還不清不楚的住在一起。

金有謙不置可否地哼了聲。

跟其他人不行，珍榮哥就可以。

哎，那是珍榮哥嘛。

橫越半座城市抵達目的地時朴珍榮已經站在樓下等了，金有謙幫著把行李搬進客廳，還猶豫著是不是該先離開時，朴珍榮就先開口留他吃晚餐。他在沙發上待得有些坐立難安，想說算了吧，但是Bambam沒有留意到他釋放的訊息，只是擠在廚房裡幫著朴珍榮下廚。晚餐時他儘量讓自己安靜地把飯塞進嘴裡，朴珍榮倒是毫不在意，饒有興味地問著金有謙的職場生活。

就......就那樣，他咬著筷子含糊地回答。他偶爾抬頭看看Bambam，或朴珍榮，或者他們交談時看著彼此的表情，覺得自己像是在窺視著什麼一樣。想法一旦橫過腦內他便有些食之無味，遂在晚餐後匆匆告辭離開。

Bambam送他下樓，電梯裡異常地沉默，他想起了那個發現Bambam跟朴珍榮交往的夜晚。珍榮哥現在單身嗎？他忍不住問，Bambam用奇異的表情看了他一眼，說我不知道。

那、那你跟珍榮哥......？

不是，Bambam迅速地打斷他的質疑。我跟珍榮哥已經不是那樣了，哥就是哥，他只是一直都很照顧我而已。

金有謙點點頭，說知道了。

接下來的幾天他鮮少跟Bambam聯絡，即使互相傳了訊息也是普通閒聊。Bambam約他週間晚上吃飯他也以加班為由回絕掉了，他不算在說謊，確實是到了季末的忙碌期，但在某個週五下班後林在範的酒局上與Bambam打照面時金有謙還是覺得一陣心虛。Bambam沒有那麼在意的樣子，拍了拍他的肩膀在身旁的位子坐下要了一杯Mojito。

你看起來像是兩天沒睡了，謙啊。Bambam說，你真該就回家睡覺，不要陪在範哥這種寂寞老人出來喝酒。

林在範聞言挑起了眉，卻只苦笑著繼續安靜地喝杯子裡的乾馬丁尼。金有謙搖了搖頭，下意識地問他珍榮哥還好嗎？

唔，應該還不錯吧，Bambam瞅了他一眼，你知道他也很工作狂，我睡他那的時候常常半夜才聽到鎖門的聲音。Bambam說得含糊，沒幾秒又補了一句，上禮拜我搬出來了。

喔，找到房子了，金有謙有些訝異。Bambam點頭，離工作室挺近的，採光好格局也正，就是房租貴了點。

Bambam跟他說話的時候歪著頭，耳垂上的墜子銀晃晃的有些刺眼，金有謙看著就覺得眼睛癢，用力眨了幾下眼睛。找機會再去你家看看，他說著言不由衷的話，承諾的含金量在某個時候開始直線下降。Bambam叨叨絮絮地又開始說著工作上的事、貓咪的事，還有一些無關痛癢的瑣碎的事，金有謙聽著就有些走神，偏過頭去盯著那張講話時開開闔闔的嘴唇。

為什麼分手？他忽而問了出口，自己都愣了住。Bambam露出了訝異的表情，但還是搖著頭回答他的問題。

嗯......，因為生活不下去了，好像從一開始就不適合。

那你難過嗎？

好像比起難過比較驚訝一點，Bambam說。原來這個人也會這樣、也有這樣的一面，不走到最後好像不會知道，可是就是那個平常隱藏得好好的部分讓人很難堪。Bambam用兩根手指搖著眼前的玻璃杯，像是要晃著腦袋讓自己清醒一些。

最後Bambam說，如果那些美好的記憶最後都會變質，還不如當初就不要開始。

......是這樣嗎，他突然覺得嘴裡的柯夢波丹沒了甜味。金有謙匆匆地從椅子上站了起來，從口袋掏出皮夾要結帳。Bambam困惑地看向他，還是陪他走到門口。門廊的燈光昏暗，Bambam走得很急，沒留意他緩下了腳步就一鼻子碰在背上。他轉過去伸手撈住人，才沒在門口跌成一團。他看向他，Bambam混亂的表情在黑暗裡卻一覽無遺。

他聽見他試圖說些什麼卻沒聽清楚，金有謙愣了愣，低下頭親吻那張濕潤的嘴唇。

薄荷跟檸檬味。

我不行嗎？他吸了吸鼻子，知道自己聽上去像個無理取鬧的小孩。直到被不耐的客人從背後撞開他們才結束了比想像中還短暫的對視。Bambam的雙眼像貓眼石一樣在黑暗裡發光，金有謙張開嘴想要說些什麼，在那之前他先抓住了他的手。

走吧，Bambam聽起來很堅定，抓著他出了門口。街燈比記憶中更刺眼，Bambam看向他，他一下子又想不起來在舌尖轉了很久想說的話，Bambam卻先哧地一聲笑了出來。

你喜歡我嗎？Bambam問，金有謙僵硬地點頭，隨即又搖頭。我不知道，他老實回答，Bambam明明沒有得到確定的答案，卻像是聽懂了一樣點了點頭。

這樣不行的吧，他聽見Bambam說，帶著一點模糊又未知的笑意。

......有謙啊。

Bambam向他伸手，用雙手摟住他的脖子，重新把柔軟的嘴唇貼上他的。這次他把Bambam的表情看得很清楚，他才發現Bambam接吻的時候會閉上眼雙眼，在強烈的路燈下皮膚是青白色的，嘴唇則是不帶血色的影子。

金有謙想退開，Bambam的嘴就堵上來，用前齒咬著他的舌尖。不要逃跑，Bambam喘著氣說，他低聲答應，不確定自己究竟說了什麼。

過於不真實了。


	3. 夏日殘像

第一次去後門刺青店的時候Bambam緊張得咬指甲。

痛嗎？他問，痛嗎？Bambam趴在那裡直點頭，抬起頭來看他時咬緊了牙關，生怕一不小心亂動就會妨礙到背上的動作。他叫金有謙在旁邊等著，像是再早一些陪自己去穿耳洞的時候那樣。在身上留下痕跡、疼痛，然後存在於那份疼痛的記憶當中，圖形與記憶就被賦予了更多意義。他看著墨色被嵌入皮膚，滲出深色的血珠。

然而Bambam是喜歡疼痛的。

一開始他不知道，他猜是連Bambam自己都沒有意識，他說好痛的時候眉間抽動，吸氣時顫抖著鼻翼，卻又咬著紅腫的嘴唇露出有些癡迷的表情。

他跟著Bambam回家，猜想這個人直到現在都沒有改掉喜歡疼痛的壞習慣，他用手指撫過永不褪色的刺青，他就不明顯地縮著肩膀顫抖，像是某種幻覺似的後遺症。 Bambam背過身來和他接吻，用手指撓抓他的肩背，在關上燈的臥室裡粗魯地咬破他的嘴唇。金有謙捏住他的後頸，更用力地吮住那張作惡的唇。

他有一些不為人知的想望，連向自己都沒承認過。

清晨他先醒了過來，Bambam踡著手腳睡眠，光裸的背部抵著他的胸口，他的手臂被他抓著擱在胸前，金有謙試圖安靜地挪開身體，Bambam卻嘟囔著翻過身。幾點了？Bambam用杏仁脆片般的聲音問，他伸手去撈扔在床頭上的手機。

五點而已，金有謙說。Bambam沒有睜開眼睛，抓著他的手臂說是週末吧，再睡會。

他說好，但還是起身去了浴室，排空隔夜的尿液之後轉開水龍頭。鏡子裡頭是有些浮腫的自己，他把臉潑濕，清醒到空著的胃袋存在感過於強烈，卻還是爬回床上貼著Bambam溫暖的身體躺了下來。

Bambam向他仰起頸子，他就在修長的脖頸上輕輕親吻。你好像一隻狗，Bambam說，我小時候一直想養狗，可是不行。金有謙說，然後你就養了貓咪。

對，像是某種補償。

他們又開始接吻，金有謙捧著Bambam的雙頰，吻到兩人都缺氧。Bambam氣喘吁吁地拍打他的手臂，從衣櫃裡翻出乾淨的毛巾跟衣褲，說我餓壞了，我們去吃點東西。他簡單地淋浴，在客廳等Bambam盥洗時貓兒來蹭過褲腳，金有謙想伸手去摸，貓就一溜煙地跑開了。

他們去了速食店，金有謙佔了窗邊的位子，等Bambam抓著托盤過來。一大口可樂下肚之後Bambam才撐著下顎看向他，嘟囔著這樣到底算什麼。

那Bambam喜歡我嗎？金有謙忍不住問，坐在桌子對面的人踹了他一下，明明說不知道的人是你，憑什麼要我先回答。他想了想也沒錯，卻還是抓住Bambam的手，捏得太大力了兩個人都嚇了一跳。

試試看、試試看嘛，他急切地說。Bambam不置可否地聳肩。要是不行的話怎麼辦？你會跟之前一樣逃跑的吧。Bambam輕輕吸了吸鼻子，低聲說我受不了那樣。

他知道Bambam說的是十七歲，他們去游泳，像是每一個夏天那樣。Bambam脫掉上衣，露出了陌生的新刺青。這是什麼時候刺的？他問，Bambam偏不說，戳著他的斜肋說你也自己刺了我不知道的東西。那時總像是沒完沒了的角力，稍微不注意的時候就要傾斜。他在打鬧之間起心動念，捏住Bambam的下巴就親了上去。Bambam抓著他的手腕回吻，只持續了幾秒鐘，就抗議著推開他跳入泳池裡。

整個夏天他們都混在一起，在昏暗的寢室裡用小筆電看Betty Blue。Bambam靠得太近了，他動一下，身上的味道就會衝進金有謙的鼻腔。嘿，Bambam在黑暗中抬起頭來，鼻尖戳上他的脖子。你硬了，Bambam說。他盯著螢幕裡Betty渾圓的乳房不敢說話，好像這樣他就可以假裝自己不是因為Bambam勃起。

Bambam隔著短褲搓弄起他的性器，手指沿著它的形狀來回揉著，短褲被滲出的前液打濕黏在胯間，Bambam的手指按在陰莖前端，稍微施力他就要整個人跳起來。金有謙仰起頸子，他咬住嘴唇不想發出聲音，卻還是發出甜膩的鼻音。Bambam知道怎樣讓他瘋掉，他停下了按捏的動作，下一秒鐘就把手從褲管爬了進去。

電影裡的Betty狂熱地叫床，他急躁地按著音量鍵，讓機械轉譯過的人聲蓋過他高潮時的呻吟。Bambam湊上來吻他，他就射在他的手裡。

隔天他們被投訴看片太大聲，舍監來敲門警告，他躲在被子裡讓Bambam去開門，兩腿內側還沾著潤滑劑。那個夏天他們做了很多次類似的事情，關起燈來脫下礙事的褲子、撫摸對方的身體、手淫，然後避人耳目地找機會短促地接吻。像是一種脫序的遊戲，只要對看一眼他就知道Bambam接下來會把手放上哪裡，然後得逞地捏他一把；他也知道要將嘴唇貼在Bambam的眉角或唇邊，Bambam就會露出那種發癢又柔軟的表情，皺起眉頭，卻仍然欣喜地微笑。

然而夏天結束的時候他們吵了一架，社團裡的女孩子跟他告白，他就順勢答應了下來。又沒有說這算什麼，金有謙想，好像這樣就可以把一切歸咎於青春期的衝動而不是其他。然後Bambam也有了交往對象，校外的學長。

吵架的原因不記得了，直到怎麼言歸於好的過程都相當模糊，彷彿是整段回憶當中最不重要的一環，明明Bambam臉上的絨毛跟迷迭香的洗髮精味道都那麼清晰可聞，卻不記得在最後一次摔上門的時候說了什麼。金有謙想Bambam顯然很正確，他找了個理由，從不安全感中逃跑。

Bambam的手機響了起來，他咬著冷掉的薯條看他接電話。打來的人是朴珍榮，Bambam喊完哥就只是應著聲，直到最後抬起頭來看了他一眼，然後說沒關係。

怎麼了？他等電話掛斷後問，Bambam聳肩，又露出之前那樣無足輕重的表情。珍榮哥說我東西落他那了，要給我送來。

等下嗎？

嗯，順便吃個飯。Bambam點頭，又問你要一起來嗎？金有謙看著Bambam的雙眼，他試著看出那雙眼睛裡的情緒或意圖，卻還是一無所獲。他幾乎有些負氣地說好，我也要去。

Bambam應了聲，忽然回過頭來，懷疑地問你不會是在吃珍榮哥的醋吧。金有謙有種被拆穿的尷尬感，他僵硬地點頭，眼前的人就噴笑出聲。

哎，那是珍榮哥啊，Bambam笑到直不起身。就是因為是珍榮哥！他有些氣急敗壞，Bambam卻只顧著笑沒理他。

你還喜歡珍榮哥嗎？金有謙急急地追問，Bambam終於才停下了大笑。他看向他，幾乎像是有些訝異的表情。才不是那樣，Bambam說，我不喜歡珍榮哥，就是因為不喜歡才沒有繼續交往。

跟那些人都一樣，因為得不到想要的東西，所以找了替代品。

可是那些都不是我想要的，沒辦法補償。

Bambam抬起眼睛，裡頭有著夏日的殘像。

你知道我想要的是什麼嗎？


	4. Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謙斑(R)  
past relationship(s)提及

他曾跟某一任的女友走在種滿梧桐的路上，秋日的黃葉總會讓他沒來由地感到悲傷，卻又不是真的能夠共感那種情緒。情緒是抽象的，顯得悲傷的落葉和露出寂寞表情的女友，對他來說都太難以理解了。女友說，我們還是分開吧。

有謙，我們分開吧，我們不適合。這樣說著的女孩子是給他留情面的，亦有那麼幾個女孩子在分手時直接地說：你根本不喜歡我。

其實我一直都知道你不喜歡我，學姊說，就算花了再多的時間待在一起，試圖把心思放在我身上也沒有用。金有謙愕然地看向她，可是她說得太決絕了，分明是在揭開他的傷疤時自己也千瘡百孔。不是那樣，彼時他無法自控地哭了起來，我是真心的，他試圖辯駁，言語卻如此蒼白。她捧住他的臉，在嘆息中用手指擦過他的眼睛，好像接住眼淚的同時也能接住悲傷，但他們還是分手了。我很喜歡你，她說，但你要先搞清楚自己想要的究竟是什麼。

他搞清楚了，金有謙想，他明明想清楚了，只是錯過了抓住的時機。Bambam搭上朴珍榮的車，他站在陽台看出去，車子停了一會才慢慢駛離巷弄。他總是錯過，懊悔過去的錯誤，卻又失去彌補的機會。很長的一段時間他彷彿站在十字路口，熙來攘往的車輛從眼前呼嘯而過，卻始終想不起來自己要往哪走。就在此時Bambam喊了他的名字，於是他回過頭去。

嘿，Bambam皺著鼻子笑，對他聳了聳肩。去幫我搬家吧，我又搞砸了。

他跟Bambam一同出現在餐廳裡時朴珍榮有些意外地挑起了眉，卻沒說多什麼。朴珍榮把Bambam留下的物品用紙袋裝給他，十分恍如隔世的既視感。不過是幾個花俏的耳飾跟鬍後水，其實放在哥那裡也沒關係，Bambam嘀咕著，朴珍榮卻只是搖頭笑出了聲。

不是沒關係吧，我看是很有關係，朴珍榮盯著他說。金有謙本想假裝不在意，卻還是感覺自己很輕易就漲紅了臉。Bambam瞥了他一眼，幾乎有些埋怨地喊了一聲哥。朴珍榮馬上就舉起雙手，好啦好啦，不逗你，但還是把他的袋子往這邊推。

就算你無所謂，我這裡倒是不太適合繼續放著你的東西，朴珍榮揚著嘴角，那應該是個輕鬆又愉快的表情，金有謙卻說不上那裡有著什麼他看不太懂的情緒。Bambam沒有再說什麼，只是揚了揚紙袋表示同意。晚餐Bambam埋了單，他在門口等著，朴珍榮卻在此時走了過來。

你啊，朴珍榮嘖嘖搖頭，前面花那麼多時間，開竅了以後手腳倒是很迅速。那哥指了指他的鎖骨，從衣領外露出新鮮的痕跡。金有謙不自在地扯了扯領口，朴珍榮就哼笑了聲。放心吧，朴珍榮說，我也有我的人生要過，哪能老是陪你們兜圈子。

哥，他為難地喊了一聲，還沒想到要說什麼Bambam就推開餐廳大門走出來。要走了嗎？Bambam自動走到他的身邊，先問完才抬起頭。

朴珍榮向他們擺了擺手，快回去吧，別在這裡秀，孤單老人要自己回家了。Bambam一點也不掩飾地大笑了起來，在人假意要拂袖而去時才抓住朴珍榮的手。謝謝哥，Bambam勾著他的肩膀擁抱，朴珍榮像是笑著說了什麼，卻沒有再看金有謙一眼，直到過了馬路去取車都沒再回過頭。

好了，我們回去吧，Bambam這才轉過來對他說。金有謙站在那裡，他只要一伸手就能碰到Bambam，在認知之後也著實那樣做了。Bambam有些困惑地看向他，他心一橫，就把話都說出口。

我一直都喜歡你，從......從一開始就喜歡你了。他急切地說。對不起，我花了很多時間，可是我想好要跟你說的時候你就已經跟珍榮哥在一起了，結果就一直找不到機會跟你說。

我喜歡你，選我吧，不要再去找別人了。

像是用盡了肺葉裡的所有氧氣，他憋著說完之後深深吁了口氣。

Bambam看著他露出荒謬的表情，沒幾秒又大笑出聲。

你是傻瓜嗎？

哈？

Bambam幾乎笑出了眼淚。在他還沒反應得過來以前反手扣住他的手腕，他看著那雙柔軟的嘴唇微微張開，吸氣，然後連眼睛裡頭都承載著一切鮮活的愛意。

一直都是你，Bambam說，只有你。

我也喜歡你啊，有謙。

他跟著Bambam回到租屋，已經不是狹窄又昏暗的寢室了，彼時他們會把窗戶打開，讓向晚的熱風吹進來；Bambam開了空調，在夕陽底下他的眼睛是琥珀的顏色，金有謙留意到腳邊有著柔軟的生命體打轉，那人就蹲下把蹭過來的貓兒抱離開。

噓，Cupcake，爸爸有事要做。

Bambam笑著湊過來，就著他的嘴唇舔了兩下，他抓住他的肩膀，擁抱在一次的呼吸之間迅速契合，隨後開始急躁地剝下彼此的外衣。一起摔在地毯上時Bambam笑出了聲音，疼嗎？他問，Bambam搖頭。

我好快樂，Bambam說。

我們浪費了好多時間，我試著跟別人交往，可是他們都不是你。他眨著眼睛的方式像是仍然不敢相信，金有謙按著他的下顎，堵上嘴阻止他繼續嘮嘮叨叨地說話。Bambam環住他的肩背，仰起脖子任他落下親吻。

Bambam在他的撫摸之下無法成章地喘息，他分開Bambam修長的雙腿，將性器擠進去時發出了滿足的嘆息。他們用緩慢的速度做愛，不斷地尋找彼此的嘴唇狠狠印在一起，Bambam捉住了他按在床墊上的手臂，將雙手爬上臉頰時，金有謙才感受到濕潤的淚水已經爬了滿臉。不要哭嘛，不要哭，Bambam想要抹掉眼淚，卻只是讓他哭得更兇了點。啊，真是的，Bambam無奈地將他圈進懷裡，還要不要繼續做啊？

要，他吸著鼻子不滿地頂了下，Bambam就笑著發出怪聲。真是有夠沒情調，Bambam嘟囔著又補了句，你跟我都是。他窩囊地笑了笑，Bambam捧著他的臉頰細細地親在唇邊，雙腿環在他的腰上，高潮的時候身體折成了不可思議的弧度。

他大口喘著氣，沒有克制住射在裡頭，拔出來的時候精液跟著流下Bambam小麥色的大腿，他們才後知後覺地笑了出聲。

笑太多了，他說，Bambam就不滿地聳肩。那是因為我很快樂，Bambam說，現在過來親親我。

他湊過去親他紅腫的嘴唇，好像一直以來懸而未決的尾音終於落定。

終於抓住你了。


	5. You Calling My Name

那年夏日他們去看了一場電影，二輪電影院的小型影廳，光是讓身體陷進椅子裡都會時不時磕到手臂。那是在午夜，Bambam買了鹹味的爆米花而他喜歡甜的，是以在身旁的人把爆米花塞到嘴邊時他狠狠地咬了下那人的手指。Bambam低聲驚呼，躲在動作電影的巨大聲響裡悶笑了幾聲後把口水抹在他的牛仔褲上。金有謙氣得按住那隻搭在自己腿上的手，待他不作亂了，索性反手扣住。Bambam的手指可以輕易從皮膚底下捏到骨頭的輪廓，他在光影閃爍的瞬間喚起了在昏暗的寢室間用手心探索Bambam的臉的觸覺。

Bambam偏過頭來，他以為他要說些什麼就把臉湊過去。下一秒那張柔軟豐厚的嘴唇就碰了上來，幾個呼吸間輕輕吮著他的下唇。金有謙什麼也沒說，在身旁的人重新窩進座位裡時用舌頭掃過嘴唇。Bambam的親吻帶著爆米花的起司味，那種鹹味一直停留在舌尖，直到散場都沒有消逝。

因為夏日已經過去了，在他躑躅不前的時候保存在舌頭底下的碎片就變得苦澀，然後要喊出那個名字都有些發堵。直到Bambam抓住了他。

不要逃跑，他在夜晚的燈下像是用盡了全身的力氣，然後他才發現自己一直都沒有走遠。

星期五的傍晚他在Bambam的工作室附近等下班。金有謙不安地以腳跟為支點讓鞋尖相撞又分開，在腳步聲接近時下意識地抬頭，又在陌生的面孔走過之前迅速地低下頭來。他們還是住在城市的兩個角落，偶爾到彼此家過夜，他跟哥哥住，於是去Bambam家的次數就多一些。多數時間互相丟著試探性的訊息，輪流在川流的人群中等待，好像迫不及待地要勾滿所有戀愛中的待辦事項，卻又不敢莽撞大意。

很奇怪的是明明才過了幾個禮拜，跟站在咖啡廳門口等Bambam跟前任告別時的心情已經截然不同了。他回想起彼時，都覺得很像是恍惚的上輩子，可是當他那樣想時又會覺得現在一刻是如此珍貴，好像不小心就會鼻子一酸。在咖啡廳的門口，在林在範租屋的電梯裡，還有酒吧門口明暗的路燈下，他終於把每一個Bambam的身影重疊在一起，把他確實地抓在手裡。

Bambam出現的有些遲了，他看著熟悉的瘦長身影出現在馬路的對面，在信號變綠的瞬間大步地朝他走來。有謙！Bambam朝他大喊，腳步像是踩在湍急的河流裡，卻不在乎水花把鞋褲都浸濕，終於走到了他的面前。

他們回到Bambam的住處叫披薩，窩在沙發上看一部錯過院線上映的電影。每次想看都拖著拖著，最後下檔了才想起來，Bambam嘟囔著，幸好現在我們有Netflix。金有謙被他弄得咯咯笑出聲來，Bambam回過頭瞪大眼睛看他，只是讓他更加止不住笑意。

真好，他說，幸好我們有Netflix。

對，Bambam點頭，我們。

他們邊看邊胡亂把食物塞進嘴裡，把鼻尖埋進可樂杯裡，跟每次一起看電影一樣無法投入專心。Bambam粗魯地塞進一整塊披薩，還沒吞下去就想說話，番茄醬沾在嘴角讓他太過在意，就在過長的對白中舔了舔Bambam的嘴唇，打斷他嘮嘮叨叨說個不停。

啊，應該早點跟你談戀愛的，Bambam說，都不知道你是這樣。

怎樣？金有謙感覺自己漲紅了臉，但又不肯輸在口舌之爭，Bambam笑了笑，說你不知道嗎？就是黏黏糊糊的。

好新奇。

我一直都這樣，他嘀咕著，Bambam的手又爬上膝蓋。他沒有阻止他幾乎把身體貼上他的，最後索性趴在他的腿上看完了電影。你也很黏糊，他有些失笑，Bambam就要伸手撓他腰間的軟肉。

直到Bambam放在腳邊的手機螢幕亮起，他看見朴珍榮的名字顯示在上頭，忍不住多看了幾眼。Bambam說，珍榮哥也要搬家了，要我們有空也去幫個忙。

……不去。他不用一秒就開始嘟囔，Bambam嘆了口氣，你是可以不去，但我不行，他說。我欠珍榮哥好多次。

他看著他揉了揉鼻子，忍不住問那是什麼意思。Bambam像是有些赧然，猶豫著還是開口。

我那時找你都不出來，珍榮哥就說，叫在範哥約你就會出來了。Bambam說著突然忿忿不平了起來，就是這樣我還花錢請他們吃飯了，你看你為什麼這麼彆扭啊。

因為我嫉妒嘛！而且、而且……

Bambam不讓他說完，又傾過身去把所有抱怨堵回金有謙的嘴裡。番茄醬的味道，他用舌頭勾著Bambam的，在親吻變得氣喘吁吁之前無聲地笑了起來。吻可以變質得很快，前一秒鐘他們還像小孩一樣幼稚地爭論著，下一秒Bambam就把嘴唇印上脖子，在喉結上留下濕潤的吻痕。他們飛快地剝掉彼此的衣物，身體貼在一起時發出滾燙的嘆息。直到跳上沙發的貓不對著忽視她過久的主人跟不請自來的人類不滿地大叫，他們才抓著對方跌跌撞撞地走向臥室。

他讓自己失去重心摔進柔軟的床裡。Bambam的手探向他的腰際，滑向臀腿時金有謙瑟縮了下，還是在被Bambam抓著胯骨拉向自己時發出了舒適的嗚咽。Bambam握向他半勃的性器，讓兩人貼在一起，邊抬起頭尋找他的嘴唇。有謙、有謙，Bambam把燒灼的吻留在他的唇邊，在每一個空擋試圖喊他的名字，即使被壓在一起的嘴唇堵住了聲音，都無法阻止他急切的呼喚。

Bambam的手指環握上來，每一下套弄都讓他舒服得失神，在高溫的嘴唇邊吐出斷續的喘息。高潮像是溫水浴，緩慢地將他滅頂，最後弓著腰射在Bambam的手心裡。Bambam親吻他的眼睛跟臉頰，在還未全然退去的暈眩之中像是流星，最後他終於張不開沉重的眼皮。

夢裡他還是十七歲，Bambam閉著眼睛在藍色的泳池裡踢著懶散的仰式，他還不會換氣，趴在浮板上努力划水朝他靠近。

Bam！

他喊他，Bambam就睜開眼睛，他的身影落在杏仁一樣的眼裡，那張臉上就出現笑意。Bambam翻了個身，在水裡像魚一樣朝他游近。他張開雙臂，Bambam就從水中撲進他的擁抱。

他親吻他的嘴，笑起來像是盛開的夏天。在夏天裡沒有悲傷，就算有，他也要都將它們帶走。

把眼淚都沉在泳池底下，記住指尖的溫度。

金有謙醒來時最先聽見的是煎蛋滋滋作響的聲音，然後才是焦香的氣息。他在單人加大的床墊翻過身，賴了幾分鐘還是赤腳踩下地板。躡著腳走到廚房門口還沒見到人影，倒是先遇見了毛絨絨的小東西。Bambam的貓不作聲地從腳邊溜過，他蹲下來伸手撫弄小傢伙，多摸了幾秒鐘就收穫指節上新鮮的咬痕。

Bambam端著淺碟走出來，貓兒竄到他的腳後不滿地喵喵叫著。誒咿、不要跟在腳邊，我會跌倒的，Bambam嘮叨著，看向他之後又有些害臊地微笑。

醒了？要吃早餐嗎？Bambam問。他說好，幫著把盤子放上餐桌。Bambam煎了蛋，還有沾滿蛋液的麵包，桌上擺著一壺咖啡跟熱牛奶。他忍不住站得近了些，Bambam揪住他的手，抬起頭來扳住他的下顎親在上頭。

他大概是滿臉通紅，Bambam看著就笑出了聲，金有謙忍不住把臉埋在他的肩上。Bambam順勢摸了摸他的頭髮，用早晨有些沙啞的聲音讓他把蛋趁熱吃掉。這兩顆是你的，他把荷包蛋推到他面前，然後幫自己倒了咖啡。

就像每一個平常又普通的早晨，他將雙腿伸長在桌下，很自然地碰著Bambam的腳背，瓷杯抵在嘴邊擋住半張臉。Bambam的貓隨意就跳上桌，一隻兩隻，避開餐盤繞著走，最後用優雅的方式坐定在桌面，惹得飼主開口又是一陣嫌棄。

謙啊，Bambam喊他，他就抬起頭。牛奶鬍子，那人伸手過來，用拇指抹過沾著的嘴角，下一秒就用舌尖舔掉。他知道自己必定又從脖子、耳朵到臉頰通紅了起來，因為Bambam也是。

你只是想親我吧，他用腳踢了踢對面的椅子。

對，Bambam大聲抱怨，我隨時都想親親我男朋友，有什麼不可以嗎？

沒有，沒有不行，他笑著遮住了臉。跟你的話，什麼都可以。他在Bambam真正站起來抓住他的下顎時忍不住彎起雙眼，幾乎覺得胸腔傳出的笑意過於顯見。按在臉上的手指很好，扶著脖子的掌心溫度很好，湊上來的嘴唇有著咖啡香，也很好。

就都很好。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 記下這個標題的時候正在聽老王樂隊的安九，因為所以，過了一段時間覺得其實不是那麼恰當，但就當作是在我心裡覺得金有謙這樣的人看著重要的人傷心時可能會有的念頭好了。
> 
> 因為這個故事在我心裡一直都是模糊的概念，是關於因為年輕的銳角造成的懊悔而兜兜轉轉的故事，但是沒有那種很清晰的一定要怎樣或者必須把想要的都抓在手裡的目標，大概一直到11月中的時候還不太清楚結尾應該要是什麼樣的，也有想過應該要寫成截然不同的結局，但是最後還是沒有那樣做。
> 
> 在述寫這個有點零碎的故事時聽得最多的是告五人的愛在夏天，無論是歌詞還是slogan(?)都很適合這兩個人所以。  
「初戀粉色系隨著升溫的夏日蔓延，期間限定在螢火蟲停止閃爍以前。」  
https://youtu.be/_zv8Y94eLYI
> 
> 而夏天永遠美好而暈眩的這個意象出現在我的每個故事裡，或許在我心中下意識地覺得夏天就是最好的，所以凝聚在那樣短短一季裡頭的都是美好的部分。
> 
> 即使現實中的夏天像是永不結束地跟到了12月。
> 
> 書寫途中發生了很多事情，這般那般的紛擾，加上本來就該過好的生活，一直沒辦法好好思考或者擠出時間把想到的寫下，只能零碎地記下一閃而過的東西。可是還是一直掛念著想要寫完，不想辜負我心裡有著冀望的金有謙。但是同樣在書寫當中又覺得我真的不太會描述這個人啊，到底我有沒有好好消化了看到他的部分呢，這樣那樣。
> 
> 但是即使差強人意，還是很高興能把這個故事寫到最後的句號。事實上是到貼進AO3的編輯框裡頭都還覺得這邊不對那邊不對，刪刪改改到了最後一刻。但是我想把最後停留在一個「很好」的狀態，就是一切都「很好」，在這一刻「很好」，所以可以關掉攝影機，然後生活繼續。
> 
> 大概是這樣，好像再講就太多了。總之這是某位朋友想要看的故事，雖然我在中途因為各種原因無法繼續因而離開了那個平台，但還是希望如果有機會看到就好了。
> 
> 最後貼一下最近陪伴我度過很多情緒的一首歌，希望不管在哪個當下都要珍惜眼前看似理所當然的每一件事。  
https://youtu.be/7-9iQUDOnkI


End file.
